Inuyasha: Capítulo 2: Un romance inesperado Capítulo 2 Parte 1 de 2
by Susana12
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome hacen el amor! por primera vez en sus vidas, pero no en la época Sengoku, si no, en la casa de Kagome y en su cama! Xaooo Besoooos, espero que os gustee!


_**INUYASHA**_

Capítulo 1: Una obra de teatro.

_Era por la mañana cuando la mamá de Kagome la despertó porque tenía que ir al instituto, Kagome despertó, bostezó y sonrió, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su casa y había dormido en su cama rosa y blanda._

_Señora Higurashi: Kagome, hija, despierta ya y lve a desayunar, que abajo te está esperando Inuyasha para ir a la época Sengoku._

_Kagome: Sí, mamá. No, espera, no puedo ir ahora, tengo que ir al instituto, hoy tengo que ensayar para una obra de teatro que se estrenará en el teatro del instituto hoy._

_Señora Higurashi: Pues eso díselo a Inuyasha que está abajo esperándote._

_Kagome: Vale mamá, lo intentaré, no creo que le caiga muy bien, pero es lo que hay._

_Señora Higurashi: Vale hija, inteńtalo._

_Kagome se viste con su uniforme de instituto y baja a desayunar con su abuelo, con su hermano pequeño Sota y su madre. Inuyasha estaba sentado en la sala de té cogiendo de las patas a buyo, el gato de Kagome._

_Inuyasha: Ah, veo que por fin te levantas, venga prepara lo que tengas que preparar y vámonos a la época Sengoku a buscar los fragmentos de la esfera._

_Kagome: Eh, no puedo, hoy tengo que ir al instituto, tengo que ensayar para una obra de teatro que se estrena hoy en el teatro del instituto, pero luego podremos irnos a la época Sengoku en busca de los fragmentos de la esfera._

_Inuyasha: Hrmm, está bien, pero luego nos vamos ¿eh?._

_Kagome: Sí. Que bien se lo ha tomado, normalmente se enfadaría – pensó Kagome._

_Señora Higurashi: Kagome, ¿cómo se lo ha tomado Inuyasha?_

_Kagome: Bien mamá._

_Señora Higurashi: ¿Inuyasha quieres té?_

_Inuyasha: No, no tengo ganas._

_Kagome preparó su mochila y se fue corriendo al instituto porque se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde y no se dio cuenta de que no había metido su comida. Su madre vio la comida encima de la mesa y decidió ir a llevársela pero tenía que hacer unos recados así que le preguntó a Inuyasha si se la podía llevar antes de que salieran al patio, el accedió y se fue corriendo._

_Kagome llegó al instituto antes de que sonara la última campanada y todo el mundo había entrado, ahora tocaba Química, entró antes de que el profesor viniera, se sentó en su sitio y sacó sus libros._

_Sus amigas fueron a su sitio y le preguntaron si iba a asistir a la obra como protagonista porque ellas se lo arreglaron todo para que lo fuera. Kagome respondió que sí que estaba segura de que iba a asistir y sus amigas dieron un suspiro de alegría por que iba a venir. Le dijeron que si sabía que Hojo iba a ser el que la salvaba y se tenían que dar un beso, Kagome se quedó con cara de ¿qué coño dices?_

_Inuyasha estaba llegando al instituto de Kagome y se subió encima de una casa y empezó a saltar hasta llegar allí. Cuando llegó miró por una ventana y vio a Kagome, esa era su clase, ya había entrado el profesor y estaban dando clase, Kagome miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba en la ventana y también de que uno de sus compañeros la vio mirando tan rara a la ventana y el también iba a mirar, pero antes, Kagome grito en medio de la clase ¡siéntate!, e Inuyasha calló al suelo. PLAF. Todos se quedaron mirándola y se rieron, el profesor fue a su sitio y dijo:_

_Profesor: Kagome, ¿Qué es eso de siéntate?_

_Kagome: Eeees queeee._

_Profesor: Señorita Higurashi, al pasillo castigada._

_Kagome: Está bien – dijo con tono asustada y triste._

_Inuyasha había caído al suelo y dijo ¿poor quéee?_

_Kagome subió a la azotea del instituto y allí estaba Inuyasha con un chichón en la cabeza._

_Kagome: ¡Pero es que eres tonto! - dijo enfadada._

_Inuyasha: ¡Solo venía a traerte la comida!_

_Kagome se sintió avergonzada y dijo:_

_Kagome: Lo siento. Si quieres la compartimos._

_Inuyasha: Hmmm, vale._

_Kagome compartió su comida con Inuyasha._

_Cuando y terminó el instituto, Kagome se fue con Inuyasha a casa antes de encontrarse con sus amigas y le preguntaran cosas sobre él._

_Kagome: Inuyasha, hoy no armes un escándalo en la obra de teatro ¿eh?_

_Inuyasha: No, tranquila, puf._

_Kagome: Inuyasha, te tengo que contar una cosa, es que, Hojo es el que me tiene que salvar y me tiene que dar un beso, no armes ningún escándalo ¿eh?_

_Inuyasha: ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por que?!_

_Kagome: No se ni por qué te lo cuento, a tí no te importa._

_Inuyasha: Hrmm._

_Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kagome su madre, osea, la señora Higurashi, había preparado el almuerzo, comieron todos y se prepararon para la obra de Kagome._

_Al final la obra no salió como esperában todos, Inuyasha creyó que Kagome estaba en peligro e intentó matar a los monstruos de mentira de la obra. Jajaja._

_Llegó la noche y Kagome no tuvo ganas de ir a la época Sengoku a esa hora y le dijo a Inuyasha que mañana por la mañana se irían, Inuyasha aceptó medio enfadado._

_Continuará..._

_Próximo capítulo: Un romance inesperado._

_Hola a tooodos! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que también os guste el próximo también jaja! Xaooo a todos! :D :D_


End file.
